No Socks Wednesday
by M3ganWAZhere
Summary: This is what happens when Ed doesnt know about no socks wednesday so he wears really noticeable socks. I rated it T just to be safe
1. Ed's obsession

**I DO NOT OWN FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST IN ANY SHAPE OR FORM! **

**But I wish I did...  
**

******Also, Tiny Tim is mentioned in this too, so yeah, I dont own his music either.**

* * *

**Ed's obsession**

It was late at night, and Al was up reading his alchemy book, like he always did. He got distracted by a shiny light, and an all too familiar giggle coming from under Ed's blanket. Al face palmed. _Is he really watching Tiny Tim now?_Al thought to himself. Tiny Tim was Ed's all-time favorite singer, and the only person Ed ever watched on the internet. Honestly, Al thought Ed had a very unhealthy obsession with Tiny Tim. He pulled the blanket off of the bed, revealing a giggling Edward, clutching an iPhone. He was wearing his headphones. Al mentally face palmed.

"Brother it's three in the morning! Why are you watching Tiny Tim?" Al exclaimed, glancing at his non-existent wristwatch.

"Why not" Ed said, "its funny"

"You need your sleep brother, it helps you grow,"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A RUNT SO TINY HE COULD ONLY BE SEEN WITH A MAGNIFYING GLASS"

"I-I didn't say any of that, just go to sleep. You're in the Amestrian talent show tomorrow, you don't want to be falling asleep during your act do you?"

Ed never actually heard the end of that sentence, because he fell asleep before Al finished talking. _Am I really that boring?_ Al thought.

Later that night, in central command, Roy Mustang, Riza Hawkeye, Alex Louise Armstrong, and few other state alchemists, and Al were all called to a meeting with the Furher Bradley. It was about making a few adjustments to the laws. Why he only called Al and not Ed remains a mystery, but everyone had their theories...

"All in favor of no socks Wednesday, raise your hands!" The Furher called out. Mustang's hand shot up into the air, earning an eye roll from Riza, who thought the law was ridiculous. The Furher counted the hands. "46 out of 50 people have voted in favor of this law, and it will go into effect tomorrow!" The Furher shouted.

Ed woke up, blinded by the sunlight of the early morning, or was it noon? He wasn't sure but when he got out of bed, he couldn't find Al anywhere. "Al" he called out. "Al! This isn't funny." He looked on the table, and a big yellow lined paper stared him in the face. "Ooh a note" he said to himself. He picked it up and read it aloud "_Brother, I was called to central about a half hour after you so rudely fell asleep in the middle of my sentence. Anyway I should be back in time for your performance in the Amestrian Talent Show tonight. Good Luck! From Al. P.S, I left your costume in the other room_" The thought didn't once cross Ed's mind why Al got called to central and not him. He just went in the other room to retrieve his costume so he could practice.


	2. The Amestrian Talent Show

**I do not own FMA. Also,I dont own Tiny Tim or his music. **

****IF YOU'VE NEVER HEARD TINY TIM, I HIGHLY SUGGEST THAT YOU GOT TO YOU TUBE RIGHT NOW AND LOOK UP LIVING IN THE SUNLIGHT BY TINY TIM BEFORE YOU READ THIS, BECAUSE IT WILL BE FUNNIER IF YOU KNOW WHAT HIS VOICE SOUNDS LIKE****

**sorry this chapter took so long. Ive been busy with school work and stuff, and Havn't had much time to work on it**

* * *

**The Amestrian Talent Show**

Ed pulled on his costume. It wasnt a matching costume, that you could buy from the store. It was a few different articles of clothing. In fact, it was actually Ed's second favorite outfit. His first favorite outfit was his red coat, and his black pants and shirt. The first part of the costume was the rainbow striped thigh socks with unicorns on them, and his black boots. He then pulled on his bottoms, which was a hot pink speedo. Next was his top, an old tube top that he borrowed from winry, with the built in bra, making him look like he had boobs. Al knew Ed looked ridiculous, but whenever he tried to tell him that, Ed started yelling about how Al was always taking up too much space on the couch. Ed practiced his act, and when it was time to leave, he grabbed his red coat, and he pulled on his regular clothes, because he wanted his beauiful costume to be a surprise. He arrived at the great amestrian stage, and went to the backstage to talk to mustang, because he was the director of the talent show.

"Your act will be right after Envy's," Roy told him.

"What's Envy doing in the Amestrian Talent Show?" Ed asked

"Envy is the best baton spinner we've ever seen, we just had to let him be in it!" Roy replied.

Just then, envy walked on the stage. He was wearing his normal clothes, but instead of being black, they had a pink and purple gradient design, with sparkles and everything. Ed laughed at how rediculous he looked. My outfit is better than anything Envy could even think about wearing, Ed thought. Envy's act came to an end, and it was time for his act. He ripped off his clothing, revealing his bright and 'beautiful' costume underneath. Mustangs eyes widened at the socks.

Oh no he thought it's wednesday, why is Ed wearing those socks? Didnt Al tell him? Apparently not

Ed stepped onto the stage, and the audience gasped. Ed assumed it was because they thought he looked so amazing in his costume. He was dead wrong. He began singing. Well actually, the first part of the song was just talking, not really singing.

"Hello my dear friends!

Well, here I am on record at last.

And it feels so wonderful to be here with you on my first album."

Ed tried his best to do a believeable tiny time voice, which actually wasnt that bad.

Now for the good part, Ed thought just before he was about to sing.

"I'm so happy!

AHA! Happy go lucky me!

I just go my way,

living everyday!

I don't worry!

Worrying don't agree,

Things that bother you,

never bother me!

Things that bother you,

never bother me

I feel happy and fine!

AHA!

Living in the sunlight,

loving in the moonlight

Having a wonderful time!

Haven't got a lot,

I don't need a lot

Coffee's only a dime

Living in the sunlight,

loving in the moonlight,

having a wonderful time!

Just take it from me,

I'm just as free as any daughter.

I do what I like,

just what I like,

and how I love it!

I'm right here to stay

When I'm old and gray,

I'll be right in my prime!

Living in the sunlight,

loving in the moonlight,

having a wonderful time!

(humming)

Just take it from me,

I'm just as free as any daughter.

I do what I like,

just what I like,

and how I love it!

I'm right here to stay,

When I'm old and gray,

I'll be right in my prime,

Living in the sunlight,

loving in the moonlight,

Having a wonderful time!"

Ed had finished singing, and now, he was about to do the rest of the speaking, just like he had done in the beggining. But he was interupted.


End file.
